


Winter Date

by damnedluckebi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fair Game, Fair Game dads, Fair Game on the side, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedluckebi/pseuds/damnedluckebi
Summary: Ying and Sorrel had been dating for about a year or so now and Ying decided that it would finally be time to propose. Sorrel on the other hand had no clue and Clover's comment brought fear into him.Keep an eye on Ying for me...Those words invaded Sorrel's mind and the only question lingering is....what was Ying planning?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, RWBY OC/RWBY OC
Kudos: 3





	Winter Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KurooWesBokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooWesBokuto/gifts).



> Sorrel belongs to SorreBranwen! Feel free to check him out when y'all can.  
> Ying belongs to me
> 
> **Context:**
> 
> Ying Hu is a Tiger Faunus with dark skin and orange hair with a set of tiger ears on the top of his head. He has two stripes on each side of his cheeks and golden brown eyes.
> 
> Sorrel is Qrow's son but not necessarily Clover's as Qrow had him with a woman at one point (but I won't be getting into that as it isn't my story to necessarily tell). Sorrel has dark skin on the lighter side of the spectrum and is human. He has red eyes and dark grey hair just like his father's with the exception of a lighter hair color.

The window fogged from the cool outside as brown turned to white. Snow had fallen that night. Ying couldn’t help but get up earlier than he had planned too. A wide smile was on his face as he walked over to the window and gently pulled the curtains apart much wider, the sun now shining through. Ying let his fingers grace the windows as he shivered, forgetting how cold snow could actually get. He grew up in an area where snow was uncommon thus why snow had always been quite a wondrous thing to him. 

As he watched the unmoving snow through his window, another thought occurred to him. He remembered that about a week ago he had told his lover that he would plan a special night for them and this was it, tonight is when the big question gets asked and answered. He inhaled sharply as his body tensed. He grew nervous. His eyes wandered towards his nightstand, a small blackbox on top of it. He slowly walked over to it and grabbed it in his hand, opening the box slowly as he took the small diamond ring inside of it and held it in his claws. He fidgeted with it as he couldn’t help but stare at it. 

This was it. He thought to himself. It all comes down to this… He sighed before putting the ring back in its box, placing it back on his nightstand as he went to check the time. _7.00 am._ He had lots of time to prepare everything for their date. He was slightly glad that Sorrel was staying over at his father’s house for the week. He was sure if Sorrel had stayed his nerves would have gotten much worse than how he was feeling now. He wiped his face as he walked over to the bathroom and decided to freshen up as he sighed again out of nervousness. 

_This nervous and I’m not even with him yet_...He bit his lip as he looked into the mirror. “You're a lost cause, you know that?” He said with a smile on his face as he chuckled to himself softly. “He’s going to say yes. You know it. Why are you so nervous?” He said as he searched his own eyes. He closed them for a bit before inhaling sharply and proceeding to wash his face... _this was going to be one long morning and afternoon_.

**~*~**

“Dad! I’m going to be fine!” Sorrel whined out, a small smile on his face as Qrow looked like he was about to cry. Qrow always got this emotional every time Sorrel had to go back to Ying and it was kind of funny but it gets a little overbearing sometimes. He still loved him of course. He was thankful at least that Clover was there to comfort him. 

Clover wrapped his arms around Qrow and gently stroked the back of his head, a wide smile on his face as he looked over at Sorrel. “I’ll take care of your father, don’t worry about him..” He said with an apologetic look on his face. Sorrel let out a small laugh both from amusement and from relief. 

“Call us when you get there alright, Sparrow?” Clover said as he continued comforting a sobbing Qrow. Sorrel nodded. “Don’t worry, I will.” Sorrel smiled as he started to walk away from the entrance, suitcase in hand as he started to go down the steps before Clover called out to him again. He turned his head towards Clover curiously. Clover had a smirk on his face, which was weird, considering he was holding a sobbing Qrow. “Make sure to keep an eye out on Ying for me.” Sorrel cocked his head in confusion. “Huh?-” Before Sorrel could ask any questions, Clover shut the door on him. Sorrel huffed as he rolled his eyes and smiled, walking towards his car and opening the trunk, placing his suitcase gently inside.

**~*~**

_Keep an eye out on Ying for me_...Clover’s words played in his mind over and over. It was weird hearing it come from Clover. Sorrel made sure to keep an eye out on the road while his mind processed it. Maybe it wasn’t meant to mean anything...Sorrel bit his lip. _Is Ying planning something?_

His mind did not shut up. He sighed as he turned on the radio, hoping that maybe the music would let his mind finally settle down. He hated when small comments like that made him overthink. He wished for one damn second his mind would just quiet down for a bit. He sighed again, now letting his focus settle on the road..well he tried anyway.

As his mind continued to wander after an hour or so, Sorrel had made it back to his home. Even if he was just gone for a week, he had missed it...missed his bed...missed Ying. He smiled at the thought of Ying embracing him again after so long...well not very long but two lovebirds being separated after living together for a year can really do things to them. He turned off the car as he got out, closing the door behind him with a loud thud. He skipped to the trunk as he opened it and took his suitcase out. His head perked up as he heard the front door open, a quite cutely dressed Ying standing in front of it, waving at him excitedly. Ying was currently wearing the bomber jacket Sorrel specifically chose for him and said was his favorite, along with snow boots and jeans. 

_Gods, can’t believe this hot adorable hunk of man is mine...what did I do to deserve him?_ He sighed happily, already completely forgetting Clover’s comment as he rolled his suitcase towards the door, only to be greeted by Ying hugging him tightly and spinning him in the air before setting him down again. Sorrel let out an excited squeal, laughter following as Ying smiled and placed his forehead on Sorrel’s. “I missed you..” Ying said as his ears drooped a little, his eyes looking at Sorrel with so much love and affection. Sorrel let out a small chuckle as he let a hand cup his cheek. “Missed you too, Stripes.” 

Ying was of course first to move forward and kiss Sorrel. Sorrel let out small laughs in between kisses. Ying’s hands moved down to Sorrel’s hips as he pulled him closer, smiling widely as he turned his head, deepening the kiss even further. Sorrel couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Ying’s neck, pulling away slightly for air as he panted and let out a small giggle. “Stripes...I don’t think we should be doing this outside...people can see us..” Ying purred as he stood up straight. “Get your things inside then….I really want to kiss you badly..” Ying’s ears drooped as he looked into his eyes, whimpering slightly before his eyes moved to Sorrel’s lips, resulting in Sorrel’s cheeks turning slightly red, pushing Ying away as he smiled.”Stop being so cute, dammit!” Ying let out a small laugh before opening the door wider and letting Sorrel in, both forgetting all their worries in this small moment, cherishing each other's presence.

As soon as Ying closed the door, Sorrel had pushed his suitcase to the couch and laid there as he snuggled up to the pillow on the couch, stretching as he smiled. “Home sweet home..” He said with quite the content smile as he closed his eyes. Ying walked over to the couch as he leaned over and booped his nose. “I think you’re forgetting about someone..” Sorrel opened one eye as he looked at Ying and smiled mischievously. “Nope, I don’t think so..just..mr.pillow and me..” He answered cutely as he closed his eyes again. 

Ying chuckled softly as he circled the couch and sat on the empty spot as Ying crawled up on top of Sorrel. Sorrel looked over at Ying curiously as he turned towards him, his whole back now on the couch. Ying wrapped his arms around Sorrel as he started kissing his neck and snuggling into it. Sorrel let out soft laughs as he pretended to push Ying off. “Ying!” He whined playfully as he Ying continued attacking his neck with kisses, his stubble tickling Sorrel a little, moving to his jawline as Sorrel was now laughing loudly. Ying smiled as he heard Sorrel laugh, enjoying the moment a little too much.

Ying finally pulled away as he stared longingly into Sorrel’s eyes. Sorrel’s laughter died down as he too did the same. This time, Sorrel pulled him in for the kiss, placing his hands on his shirt before tugging on it harshly, resulting in Ying crashing his lips against Sorrel’s Ying widened his eyes from shock but slowly relaxed into it, closing his eyes as he purred. Sorrel moved his arms and wrapped it around Ying’s neck and slowly nibbled on Ying’s lips, wanting badly to just feel Ying’s tongue in his mouth. He had missed him so badly..Sorrel wanted nothing more than this at this exact moment.

Ying complied, his tongue dancing with Sorrel’s before Sorrel let him finally explore his mouth. Ying purred into the kiss, Sorrel’s fingers now gently entangling itself in Ying’s hair, tugging on it a little as Ying continued to explore Sorrel’s mouth. Sorrel let out a moan of satisfaction, causing Ying’s ears to perk up. Ying pulled away from the kiss, saliva connecting the two as he panted and so did Sorrel, placing his forehead on Sorrel’s as he continued purring.

“Ying...I want you...I need you..” He begged in a breathless tone, almost sounding like a moan. Ying felt heat rush to his cheeks as he bit his lip. Ying had never gotten used to Sorrel’s moans and it always sent shivers through his spine, no matter how much he’d heard him moan...especially when he heard his name being said in the same tone….Ying couldn’t help but feel needy too. Seeing Sorrel after going a whole week without the man...it felt unnatural at this point.  
Sorrel pulled his hand away from Ying as he laid there, looking quite helpless, an obvious tent in his pants as he waited for Ying to make a move. Ying swallowed as he started slowly pulling Sorrel's thick jacket off him, throwing it to the ground before slowly trailing his fingers inside of Sorrel’s shirt and pulling it off him, also throwing it to the ground.

Sorrel’s breathing and heart rate quickened. He noticed the hungry look in Ying’s eyes and it made him want Ying even more. That look Ying gave him made him feel weak at the knees. He was sure if he was standing, he’d fallen to the ground by now. Ying started leaning forward as he started gently kissing Sorrel’s collarbone, his fangs only barely grazing his skin. 

Sorrel let out a soft moan, making Ying’s ear twitch from it, Ying becoming more eager as he started kissing down Sorrel’s body, making sure to leave little marks here and there. “Y-Ying wait..” Sorrel spoked breathlessly. Ying looked up at him, seeing him bite his lip quite seductively, his cheeks quite red. “I-I want to see you too..” He said as Ying purred and smirked in responses, pulling off his bomber jacket almost like he was putting on a show for Sorrel. Sorrel’s eyes were trained on Ying as he took his shirt off, the last piece of item to cover him. Ying was now shirtless, his abs on display as he threw his shirt to the ground.

Sorrel let out an excited whimper as he couldn’t help but let his fingers trace Ying’s chest where his tuft of fur was then down to his abs. Ying smiled in amusement. “You really just like seeing them huh?” Sorrel bit his lip as he huffed. “Y-yeah….” Ying couldn’t help but chuckle softly at seeing Sorrel making such a cute expression. “Well baby, I work out just for you.~ I’m glad you’re enjoying it~” He said, a little growl in the end, causing Sorrel to shiver. 

Right as Ying was about to unbuckle Sorrel’s pants, Sorrel’s phone started ringing. Sorrel immediately sat up and cussed at himself. Ying looked at him in amusement as Sorrel scrambled up and off the couch and took his phone that was located in his pocket as he took it out and noticed the caller. _Goddamit dad._..Sorrel huffed as he was a little annoyed with the fact that his ‘Play Time’ with Ying had been cut off when they were getting to the good stuff. He looked over to Ying apologetically before Ying laughed softly and let him go take his call.

“Hello?” Sorrel said, trying his hardest not to sound annoyed while walking over to his room, leaving Ying on the couch. He watched Sorrel walk in and shut it before sighing happily and laying down on the couch. His eyes stayed on where Sorrel had left him before closing them and laying there. His nerves couldn’t help but kick in again, remembering what was supposed to happen in a few hours. Ying decided to check the time again, his eyes wandering to the wall clock on top of the TV. _5.00 pm._ He inhaled sharply. Their reservation was in two hours. _We should probably start getting ready then._

Ying got up and put on his shirt and bomber jacket again, noticing there were now wrinkles on his inner shirt. He thought maybe to wear this to their little date location but guess that isn’t happening now. He didn’t fret however. With Sorrel here now, he could help choosing out an outfit he might want to see Ying wear. 

He started walking over to the room and opened the door slowly as he listened in. He heard Sorrel’s loud laughter and he couldn’t help but smile. He opened the door wider as his head popped in, noticing a smiling Sorrel while he was talking on the phone.

Sorrel’s head looked over to Ying and gave him a tiny wave. Sorrel’s focus immediately went back to the phone. “Dad I knoww...you tell me that every single day...can I go now? Ying is waiting on m-....DAD!” His face suddenly grew red as Ying could only imagine what they were talking about. His eyes suddenly caught on to something that he had accidentally left on the night stand as he immediately rushed to close the door softly before taking the black box on the table and smuggling it in his pocket.

Unfortunately for Ying, Sorrel had noticed him looking frantic and panicked. Sorrel gave him a confused look before trying to focus on stopping his blush from growing larger from what his dad was telling him on the phone. “OK BYE DAD LOVE YOU! I REALLY NEED TO GO NOW!” He said in his bewilderment and hung up. Ying made sure he calmed down, Sorrel’s demeanor making it a little easier. Sorrel groaned as he laid down on his bed, finally looking over at Ying. “You ok?” 

And there it is...Ying’s whole body tensed as he nodded. “Y-Yeah...I’m ok..” Sorrel cocked his head. “What was on the table?” Ying was a little bit thankful that he didn’t notice what it actually was. “Uh, it’s nothing just my uh..wallet” Ying chuckled nervously.

Keep an eye on Ying for me. Those words played over in Sorrel’s head suddenly, causing him to cast suspicion on Ying but decided to not question him further. Ying cleared his throat, “A-Anyway...we should probably start getting ready. I reserved a spot for us in a pretty nice place and well it’s in two hours.” Sorrel groaned as he got up. “Ugh! Curse you dad!” Ying couldn’t help but smile, but his nerves were definitely there and quite obvious. “Baby, can you help me pick out a good shirt for the inside of this bomber jacket? I was planning on wearing this today but the shirt got wrinkled.” He said sheepishly.

Sorrel walked over to Ying, his hand on his chest as he trailed it down and looked up at him. “Stripes, do we really have to go now? Can’t you move the reservation forward? We were having so much fun~” Sorrel said with a seductive voice, his arms wrapping around Ying’s neck. Ying’s ears drooped as his face grew a little red. “S-Sorrel..I can’t move it on the same day...I’ll have to cancel it i-if this happens...I promise, after dinner...we can have all the fun we want alright?” Ying said with a small smile. Sorrel groaned as he laid his head on his chest. “F-Fine…” He puffed out his cheek. Ying stroked his head gently and smiled as his ears perked up. “Thank you, baby...I promise you won’t regret it ok?” Sorrel only hummed as he laid there in Ying’s embrace for a little longer, closing his eyes as he snuggled up to him, not wanting to let go just yet. “I miss you….” Sorrel mumbled out. “I missed you too baby….” He whispered out as he smiled, playing gently with Sorrel’s hair. 

**~*~**

It was funny really, the very person making Ying nervous was also the one to calm him down. Ying finally managed to pry Sorrel off him to get ready, which he was glad he did, otherwise,they would have been late, and God knows if they were late, the reservation would be given to someone else immediately. Sorrel was a little pouty at first about waiting for their little session but brightened up as they started to leave in the car, Ying driving this time.

Ying had it all planned out in his head. _Dinner, Park, Garden, Propose._ Those words played over and over again in his mind. His claws started tapping on the Steering Wheel nervously as he looked forward. Sorrel was sitting right next to him so immediately he knew that Ying was having an internal struggle. “Stripes, you ok?” He asked softly. Ying cleared his throat as he looked forward. “I’m ok, baby, I promise.” He said with a smile, his eyes still on the road. 

Sorrel felt like Ying was hiding something from him. He’s never like this..Sorrel thought as he sighed and looked out the window. _Knowing Ying...it’s probably for a good reason. Maybe a surprise?_ Sorrel thought as he kind of liked the idea of Ying surprising him but Ying was never the type to do so. Sorrel’s mind continued wondering what was going on with his boyfriend, switching between looking out the window and looking back at Ying, hoping to see some sort of change in Ying’s expression...or literally just an explanation.

Ying hated hiding anything from Sorrel but….He really had to this time. He wanted this to be special. He knew Sorrel suspected something. He knew. And again, he hated it. _It’s only for tonight...shouldn’t be too hard...right?_ Ying breathed in sharply before focusing on the road again. 

**~*~**

As they arrived, Ying parked the car near the park instead of near the restaurant. It was across the street so it shouldn’t be much of a hassle. He looked over to Sorrel, a smile on his face as he cupped Sorrel’s cheek gently. “You look beautiful tonight…” He said as he tilted his own head. Sorrel let out a small laugh, rolling his eyes as he smiled. “You’re so damn cheezy..” His face grew a little red. Ying pulled Sorrel’s head towards him as he gave a quick peck on his forehead before laughing softly. “I know…” He said as he turned off the car. “Come on baby, let’s go.”

Sorrel watched as Ying got out of the car, sighing happily as his eyes followed Ying. He could his heart skip a beat..maybe two. If he wasn’t sure if he had fallen for his tiger boyfriend this made him much more sure, even if there were other times where he was sure, this made him doubly sure. Ying soon opened the car door to Sorrel’s side, stepping aside for Sorrel to walk out.

“Thanks…” he said a little shyly as he took Ying’s already outstretched hand as he stepped out of the car. Ying closed the door behind him as he slowly led the both of them inside the restaurant with Sorrel softly laying his head on Ying’s shoulder. Ying couldn’t help but let soft purrs come out of his chest as he felt much more at peace with Sorrel next to him but at the same time he could feel his nerves kick in even more. He inhaled softly before letting it out gently, making sure to not worry Sorrel much more. _Dinner, Park, Garden, Propose._ Those words replayed in Ying’s mind as he put on a smile, this time trying his hardest not to show his nerves at all. No more worrying Sorrel. Time to make his night the best night he’s ever gonna experience.

**~*~**

“So Stripes….what made you choose to come all the way out here just for tonight?” Sorrel asked, his hand intertwined with Ying’s as they both started walking towards the garden, located at the edge of the park. Ying’s other hand was in his pocket, fidgeting with the black box as he made sure it was still there.

“I wanted to make tonight...special.” Sorrel looked over to him, a little amused. “Just because I was gone for a week?” Sorrel let out a small laugh. “Stripes, you didn’t have too..” Ying smiled as he looked over to Sorrel. “You know I’d do anything for my baby right?” Sorrel let out a louder laugh as he playfully punched him in the arm. “God why are you so cheezy tonight?” 

“Maybe because you’re especially adorable tonight~” Ying said with a wink. Sorrel scoffed as his face turned a little red and looked away with a small smile. “You know I’m weak for that damn smirk..” “I know~” Ying said, with a small laugh. 

Without realizing, they had finally reached the edge of the park, slowly walking to the garden. Fairy lights were present everywhere as the snow had started to fall. Ying looked up in awe as he smiled and looked back at Sorrel. Sorrel also looked up at the snow falling, a tiny snowflake falling directly on top of Sorrel’s nose. Sorrel blinked a few times before Ying let out a small laugh and gently booped his nose. Sorrel’s face grew a little red and smiled up at him.

Eventually, they both started walking again, this time Ying’s heart began racing, his hand fidgeting with the tiny box in his pocket, his nerves kicking up again, this time it had gotten worse however. His breathing became a little labored as his breath became much more obvious in the cold. Ying noticed this would be a good place to stop as he halted, Sorrel looking curiously at him.

“Sorrel..I…” “Yes?” Ying’s ear drooped before turning to Sorrel and taking both his hands in his. ”I wanted to thank you...for being with me all this time…making sure to walk with me during these past few years through the tough times and...I think I’m finally ready to ask you something that has been on the back of my mind ever since well….a few months or so ago..” 

_Keep and eye out for Ying for me._ Again those words played in Sorrel’s head. Sorrel searched Ying’s eyes. Those words... _Is he breaking up with me?_ He felt his heart shatter at the thought. _There’s no way...right?_ Sorrel felt his eyes well up. _Why does he look so nervous? Has he set all of this up just so I can have the last bit of time with him?...this is cruel. This is not the Ying I know...He would neve-_

“Sorrel Branwen, Will you…” He said as he got down on one knee, taking out the black box and opening it. “Will you be willing...to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?” Ying’s heart was pounding out of his ribs, looking with adoration into Sorrel’s eyes. 

_SORREL YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_ He screamed in his head as he covered his mouth and tears started flowing down them, not from sadness..but happiness. _Of course he was proposing, how could you have not guessed that!?_ Sorrel let out a few chuckles as he uncovered his mouth. A worried Ying stood up as he wiped away Sorrel’s tears with his thumb. “Baby are you ok? You can say no...I’m not gonna force you if you’re not ready..” He said, sounding a little sad. 

Sorrel let out a laughter of glee and smiled at Ying. “You idiot...of course I’m gonna say yes..For a second..I thought you were breaking up with me…” Ying couldn’t help but smile as his ears perked back up. “I would never...not when I have a beautiful, incredible, and amazing boyfriend now fiance by my side..” 

“Here…” Ying softly said, gently pulling out the ring and placing it on Sorrel’s ring finger, kissing his hand and the ring, looking up at a still crying Sorrel. Sorrel couldn’t help but sniffle as he admired the ring, before Ying pulled him into a hug. “God I love you….” Sorrel could hear Ying start to sniffle as well. Sorrel smiled as he chuckled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Ying’s neck. “I love you too….” 

Ying couldn’t hold back his tears for long as they started pouring out of his eyes, gently pulling Sorrel away from him as he looked him in the eyes, wiping away his tears. He noticed Sorrel shiver a little as he smiled. “Come on...It’s getting really cold out here.” Sorrel nodded as he chuckled softly and held on tight to Ying as they started walking to their car again.

Ying noticed Sorrel staring at his ring as he let out a soft purr. This...was worth everything. Ying said in his head as he smiled proudly, his tears finally stopping as he looked up at the sky. He was definitely happy. Sorrel was now his forever and he was definitely going to keep him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Tell me what you think my dear readers! I sure hope this was an interesting read!


End file.
